1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a yaw moment control system for a vehicle. Specifically, the present invention relates to a system for easily generating an ancillary yaw moment during control by a driver during a kinetic state of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004-352228 discloses a system in which a pedal, which is operated by a driver's foot, is pivotally supported at its intermediate portion so that the pedal can swing forward and backward. When the pedal swings backward from a neutral position, the pedal functions as an accelerator pedal. In this system, a pair of switches are disposed on left and right opposite sides of the pedal and used for sending upshifting and downshifting commands and for actuating left and right winkers.
Also, Japanese Patent No. 3090858 discloses a system in which the operation state can be switched over between a state in which brakes for the left and right rear wheels are independently operated by left and right brake pedals, and a state in which brakes for wheels on the inner side in a turning direction are automatically operated when an angle of rotation of a steering wheel reaches a value equal to or larger than a predetermined value.
Further, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 9-193759 discloses a system in which brakes for left and right rear wheels are independently operated by left and right brake pedals in a state in which a travel speed is smaller than a predetermined value, and the brakes for the left and right rear wheels are simultaneously operated by one of the left and right brake pedals in a state in which the travel speed is equal to or larger than the predetermined value.
Apart from the foregoing, in a conventional system in which braking forces for the left and right wheels are individually controlled by operating an operation member by a driver's hand or foot to output a command signal to generate a yaw moment for assisting the turning of a vehicle or a yaw moment for inhibiting the turning of the vehicle, there is a disadvantage that the steering wheel, the brake pedal or the accelerator pedal is operated with less care when the driver operates the operation member, resulting in a lowered operability.